The invention relates to a method for binding books which is more economical than conventional case binding, but provides a book which is as strong or stronger than the books provided by the usual case binding methods.
In case binding, considerable hand labor is required to sew collated signatures together. Conventional perfect binding utilized to bind so-called "paperback" books is less expensive than case binding, since the amount of hand labor is reduced. It will be apparent, however, that paperback books do not have the same high quality appearance as hard cover books.
It is a major object of the present invention to provide a method for binding books which utilizes the economics achieved by perfect binding to provide a book having the appearance of a book made by case binding.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of the aforedescribed nature which is capable of being carried out by present book binding equipment.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a method for binding books of the aforedescribed nature which results in a book having as great or greater strength than books produced by conventional case binding.